


Silent giggles and Spare Ribs

by Tasnayfoxgirl25



Category: Horrorfell - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: #slow SLOW slow burn with Brick/reader it's gonna take awhile with this Skelton, #slow burn Brick/reader, #you become fast friends with King(papyrus), And draw commissions for people of the internet, And what you we're trying to buy doesn't matter if you tell each other memes all day long, And your art supplies are scattered all about your apartment room, Brick loves that your also a creative type just like him, F/M, Sometimes the nsfw ones but not that often, You play video games, watch movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasnayfoxgirl25/pseuds/Tasnayfoxgirl25
Summary: Thanks for helping with this fic @kiwisue on discord and @ATK-Virtual for the fic name!A horrorfell fic from your perspective and bricks and kingsMost of the info i got from @popatochisp on here from her discord as well thanks poppy!Gonna dump what she said here lmaoHorrorfell sans can't talk that much at all and he's learning how to use ASLHe's got a broken skull, and his jaw and cervical vertebrae are crackedPls ask poppy for more info on these boys cause my hands gonna cramp lmaoHorrorfell papyrus/King lost his leg below the knee in that fight with undyne-it wasn't a bad break, but then he walked around on it, carrying a unconscious sans,and used there limited healing supplies n his brother instead of himself so...(it's fine thOugh cause, in the end, he found out he took her eyes in the same fight, so fair trade)Has a prosthetic leg his brother man for him underground, it looks nothing at all like the original leg, but its cool as hell and extremely functional, which are the only two things he cares about, he puts coolTm decals on it,some awesome flames and such stuff like that
Relationships: Reader/Brick, Reader/Sans, Reader/brotp with papyrus
Kudos: 11





	Silent giggles and Spare Ribs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts).



You are a customer of sans and his quilts and he can't deliver it online so you have to go in person to the monster/human city and there he is but there's also another Skeleton and,

The other skeleton is insulting you and you insult him right back.

Uh oh he looks pissed as all hell what do i do now?!?

He looks ready to attack!

ah shit, defuse, defuse change the subject!

"uh um..."  
Then you had a perfect idea because he always told you jokes when you we're chatting to get your orders  
"WHATSASKELTONFAVORITESNACK!!!!!"  
...you said that to fast but he stopped in his track's and only said one word  
"......what?"  
"what's a Skelton's favorite snack!"  
Still a little fast but he could understand you now  
"........dunno.............what?"  
"go on guess!"  
".....heh.....bones?"  
"No guess!"  
"hheheh......dunno!"  
"Go on guess!"  
"hehheh......lasagna?"  
"no goddamn you! Guess!  
"heheh.......hot.....dogs?"  
"no! Why must you fail me so often!"  
"hebeheheh....wait..."  
"SPARE RIBS"  
"FUCK".

Then you bust out laughing while sans does quiet Giggles.

While Papyrus is just in the background smiling because someone got him to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness i cant believe i man another one for poppy lol welp i hope you enjoy the one as well!


End file.
